


Breathe In, Breathe Out

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Medical Examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina investigates one of the changes in Lucy's anatomy now that she's a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In, Breathe Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) kinks cycle for the prompt "breath".

Lucy knew, logically, she didn't _need_ to breathe. Yet she did, like a habit she couldn't break. She still breathed in when her corset strings were being pulled tight and every time she caught Mina's eye, she felt breathless. It was fascinating, especially to Mina and her medical mind.

"Breathe in," she said, making it sound like a seduction rather than the request of a physician. Lucy took a deep breath, drinking in the air. Mina's hand was firm on her ribs and the wooden trumpet of a stethoscope dug into her back.

"And out," Mina whispered, listening intently through the earpiece. Lucy breathed out slowly and evenly.

"Incredible," Mina concluded with a curious smile. "Your lungs move the air but your heart..."

Mina shrugged, trailing off. They both knew what she would say. Her heart did nothing. Lucy turned the thought over bitterly. "It's as though I've died but the rest of me hasn't noticed."

Mina grabbed her hands, squeezing them. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing this. It's not fair to you."

Lucy smiled apologetically. "No, I want to know what I am."

Mina pulled her closer, putting her hand back on her waist. "Can you hold your breath?"

Lucy frowned. She didn't want to disappoint her. "I don't know, I have tried but..."

Mina leaned in close, whispering against Lucy's lips. "How about if I do this?"

She closed the gap, kissing Lucy so deeply, so intensely that Lucy forgot she was even capable of breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
